Surprises
by ScarletIsCool
Summary: Echizen Reina's declaration shook everyone from her announcement. The four-time Grand Slam Champion's sudden break in the tennis circuit left them hanging their mouths. Her okaasan's suggestion to go to Japan might not be such a bad idea after all. 'No more press, annoying fans, and maybe, I'll get to have a normal life. Even just for a while.' She relaxed once inside the limo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first POT fanfic. Please do tell me where I need to improve and tell me if I should continue or not. Review please! I tried to edit this but if there are still errors and stuff, just let me know. PM me please! **

* * *

She laid there sprawled across the expensive mattress. Her unmoving body was relaxed and her hands were raised above her head. Gentle curls of green tinted hair were framing her face like a halo unto the soft silver fabric of the bed. Her thin lips were upturned slightly in resemblance to a smile.

Her thin nightgown slid up exposing her pale thighs as she stretched her limbs in that morning. Half-lidded eyes were scanning the room for surprises from her baka aniki. She slowly sat up and put her feet inside one of the fluffy slippers that she wore inside the house. Her cat Karupin was purring silently on the couch inside her spacious room.

The events from her unexpected announcement inside the conference room quickly made its way into her mind. She found herself smirking as she reveled at the first day of her freedom. Sure, the thrill in a match and the support of her fans were appreciated but her everyday life was not really what you can call as 'private.' With the media seemingly in every inch of every place you go to, obsessed fangirls and fanboys, and her side job as a model did not do anything to keep them away.

The memory quickly repeated itself inside her head.

_The room was full of people and nobody wasted any time and hastily came. It was not everyday that the tennis prodigy will be answering questions from the media, after all. After a good 10 minutes, they heard the lights being much more lighted and focused mainly at the center of a grand stage._

_People held their breaths as a slim body came through and stood at the podium in the very center. On her left side was her older brother, the infamous Echizen Ryoga and to her right, was the Legendary Echizen Nanjiro. They all shared similar features, especially the two children._

_The Echizen siblings were undeniably gorgeous. But the center of attention was the younger one. Echizen Reina, asked for the media to come. Flashes and hellos were sent their way and the two men smirked at them. The girl however, was just staring straight ahead and was in her usual stoic self._

_She cleared her throat and firmly held the microphone that was presented for her. "To start this, I just want to thank everyone who came," she tilted her head slightly and stared at everyone. "I gathered all of you today to say that I'll be taking a break from the pro circuit." She let the information sink in and inwardly groaned at their reaction._

_There were screams, shouts, gasps and even some people dropped their cameras._

_"W-why?" Someone actually found their voice. "Are you quitting?"_

_"It is only a small break. I have some responsibilities as a normal teenager and besides… I don't remember saying that I'll quit." she told everyone this. She pondered for a moment and concluded that she didn't have anything else to say. "Thank you for coming."_

_With that, she swiftly turned to the opposite direction and walked steadily. Her brother patted her back and said, "Well done Chibisuke, I'm sure that'll rile them up!" She turned to her brother indifferently. "Che."_

_"Uwaa, so mean, Chibisuke…" he said while fake crying._

_They walked to their limo that was parked exactly at the back entrance. For sure, if they don't hurry up, the cameramen would chase them. Their father was the first to enter the sleek black vehicle and barked at them. "Yo! Slowpokes, double time! Bishoujo's fans are here, even those crazy people with the cameras and microphones!" He said this while continuously tapping his feet on the carpeted surface inside with a sour face. Apparently, he didn't like the idea of having his daughter leave the Pro Circuit even if it's only temporarily. He and his Rinko-chan had a fight just because of her 'suggestion' to have his only daughter to take a little while to relax._

_Reina agreed while Ryoga raised the go signal when his precious Chibisuke said yes. That fight left him unconscious after. _

_When the two teenagers have finally gone inside, they high tailed out of the compound. They looked at the back and saw the people left trying to chase after them. Luckily, their driver was very good in his work and successfully diverted the mob's attention and left them alone after chasing the wrong car._

Reina finished her thoughts after this and went inside her spacious bathroom. It was silver, her favorite color. The place is spotless clean, a large mirror is at one side of the room and all the essentials have been neatly placed inside. Their mansion, which is very big in size, was a great mystery to Reina. Not in the sense that the whole structure was still undiscovered by the prodigy, but rather, it is because of her talent of being lost in places. She questioned herself in the first few days of moving in on how she can navigate through the halls without backtracking to trace her steps.

Fortunately, after all these years, she hasn't lost her way.

She entered the shower and did her job at scrubbing her body. Her flight is in a little over two hours and her luggage is already set. Her pet cat, Karupin, will come with her. Her baka Aniki will come with her too. Only her parents will be left because of some things that they needed to sort due of their sudden travel.

After she deemed herself as squeaky clean, she emerged from the shower, sending fog everywhere. She looked at the mirror and brushed her waist length hair and applied a small amount of powder on her face. If she doesn't, who knows what her okaa-san will do. Her mother was very adamant in teaching her how to be a proper lady even if she has tennis to focus on.

This led her to a schedule of playing tennis, etiquette classes, fencing, and all the other woman-related things that a girl from a noble family must do. It does not bother her that much; it actually helps when attending public meetings. Despite her brother being the first-born, she was the heir, or heiress, in this case.

Ryoga had a stubborn head and refuses to take the company that her mother's family has. It wasn't much of a problem because she can always take over the business if her baka Aniki refuses. Her okaa-san said that she'd be more capable, anyway. Her brother said that he feels as if he doesn't deserve the fortune.

Ryoga wants to build his own fame.

She strode out of the bathroom and proceeded to put on clothes. Her walk-in closet only contained one set of garments. She had all of them transported to Japan.

She wore a sleeveless, dark red button up blouse. She picked the jeans that she left inside her closet which happened to be a pair of hip huggers. She took the heels she and her okaa-san fought about. She obviously didn't want to wear it but her father for once, actually agreed for her to use the footwear.

She soon found out the reason. Her obaasan was coming at her new house and asked to see her. She was her oyaji's coach when he was still a student in Seishun Gakuen. Both of the Echizen siblings were fond of her and Ryuuzaki likes to see them all 'dressed up' because it makes them cuter. Reina's thankful that her obaasan is not always like that.

She went down from her room to the dining hall and sat quietly on her chair. Maids quickly brought the food on the table while she waited. Her family came down with Ryoga the first. Her okaasan and her oyaji went down at the same time.

They started eating and conversing the way the Echizens do.

"Pass the sauce!" her brother yelled at her side.

"Get it yourself, baka Aniki."

"But you're holding it!"

"Wait like a proper gentleman."

After 2 seconds, her brother suddenly grabbed the sauce and poured it over his plate. This made the younger Echizen stomp on his foot and this action caused the two to fight while eating. Their yells were ignored by the two older people inside the room. The other because he was currently preoccupied by…reading. The newspaper that he held was now yanked away from him by no other than his very lovely Rinko-chan.

"Anata! I though that I already told you to stop reading this stuff in front of the table!"

"Rinko-chan! It's just a newspaper!"

"Oohh…So almost nude women are part of the newspaper?"

"But! Rinko-chan, you know I only have eyes for you!" And he does, unfortunately, boys will be boys.

The family was doing their everyday routine when an alarm went off from Reina's cell phone. She touched the screen and hit the button to stop the ringing. Her parents gave her quizzical looks while her brother was slumped on the table. She grinned and said, "I made an alarm because knowing everyone in this room, we will forget the time of the flight and my schedule might get delayed."

At this, she received nods of approval. She stood up from her chair then beckoned for her brother to come with her. Her mother hugged her while her father stood there and said, "No boyfriends!"

Ryoga pivoted on his leg and saluted his father. "I'll keep the irritating species away!" He got a mischievous look from his father while they both planned the tragic ends of the males that would dare take their wonderful and precious girl away.

Seeing as their parents won't be able to come, Reina and Ryoga quickly entered the limo that was waiting for them. They drove out of their land and straight to the airport.

Reina stepped through the large field and saw their private jet in its designated place. She confidently strolled to it while people gawked at the siblings. Only one thought was the same in them, 'Aren't they those famous models? I think they're well-known athletes too…'

If you were blessed with good looks, highly intelligent, and have high charisma, then wouldn't you take the chance to be one if you're presented with the idea of entering the modeling stuff? Reina and Ryoga thought that it would be great to do just that when they both got bored in winning so many trophies and medals in the tennis world. It was great in their opinion, the down-side was just sad though, they had more fans ever since.

Reina took the couch in the middle of the 'flying thing' as she dozed off almost immediately. Her brother, being her brother, did the same thing. They slept soundly with the intention of sight-seeing after they got off. Their first time in Japan will not be spent with boredom.

Only a select few have witnessed their fury if ever, you bore them to death. Once you get to know them, you'll know how easy they bore of things.

* * *

**This is it people! I want reviews please! +_+**

**Tell me if I should continue or not…Haha**

**Bye! \(^_^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was, and still is, happy at the results of my first chapter! Thank you readers! And because I got the determination to actually post a new chapter...here! I tried to edit this...Let me know if there are still some errors. PM me please! :) thank you**

* * *

The raven haired girl with green tints had finally woken up after their long flight. Her golden cat-like eyes opened and winced at the sun's rays. She stretched her limbs and tried to get the feeling around her joints again. Her baka Aniki is still sleeping and is lounging about with a gravure magazine on top of his face.

She slowly went up to her older sibling and noted that the pilot was already trying to wake up the man. She looked at the middle aged man which made him blush. "I'll take it from here." She told the man as she bent down and pinched her baka Aniki on his cheek. The handsome face of her brother went alarmed and flinched when he felt the burning sensation on his cheek.

"Chibisuke! Why did you do that for? I have a scheduled shoot later in Japan! A model's face is his asset!" he wailed like a little kid that he is in Reina's perspective.

"Aniki, you are a tennis player, modeling is only a side-job. Make-up can take care of that and it will fade even before you can even go there. Now get up, we've already landed." She monotonously said and sauntered with the grace that she possessed from the endless training in becoming a female deserving the title of nobility.

Her baka Aniki went after her as they both walked with grace and confidence to the exit. Meanwhile, the stares they got were endless and some even took pictures. Reina, with Karupin in a cage, put on her sunglasses while Ryoga followed suit. They continued their walk unrecognized by others because of their hood and sunglasses. But anyone could tell that they were important. The vibe that they got was enough proof, and the way that they carried themselves made them stand out even more. When they were able to do twenty steps, they were greeted by their butlers. Ryoga's was a middle aged man with brown hair and dark-brown eyes, his name is Asakura Koutaru. Reina's was also a man in his late thirties; she calls him by his family name which is Nagakura. His full name is Nagakura Kaoru and has black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Koutaru-san! Nagakura-san!" Ryoga yelled and went away while Reina just smiled and greeted them, "Naga-chan," she smiled and nodded at the direction of Asakura, "Asa-chan, how are you?"

"We are doing well, Reina-sama." They both greeted and answered in synch. Somehow, they got along well in the years that they spent looking after the two Echizens.

They went inside the silver limousine and the two older men went at the front. The Echizen siblings sat inside and continued to doze off because of jet lag. Ryoga woke up first and nudged his Chibisuke because they had already reached their destination. They silently walked out of the limo after the door was opened by their butlers. Even though they are in Japan, they still had their doors opened for them because Asakura and Nagakura were both taught in the US. Their training in their current job was done by an American, in short, they follow their customs accordingly.

When they got out and had already stretched their tired bodies, they looked up and saw an enormous mansion looming over them. It was grand, with a Victorian style in it. The large doors that led to the main entryway were opened by their maids. They bowed to them as they walked inside. The staircase that led to the second floor was at the middle. Nagakura led the younger Echizen to her room while Ryoga went to his own.

She opened the doors that blocked her room from her. She quickly saw a king-sized bed and buried her head unto the covers. She briefly noted that the bed was silver; her favorite color. She rolled on the sheets and burrowed herself underneath the silky layers and closed her eyes. She heard Nagakura sigh at the door, "Ojou-sama, sweet dreams." He said in slightly accented English.

"Hnn, you too, Naga-chan…" she drawled before darkness took over.

She woke up the next morning with a renewed energy and went to the bathroom to clean up. She emerged looking refreshed and went to her new walk-in closet and proceeded to dress. She quickly slipped in her slender body to a black laced dress and curled her hair and put on make-up. The dress exposed her shoulders and came to about mid-thigh. There was a belt that crossed at the front and held the fabric to her body. The dress was stretchable, Reina was thankful for that. Even if the 'stupid piece of clothing,' as she had named it, wrapped around her body like a glove, she quickly noted on how comfortable it was.

_Aniki, I have to thank you for this,_ she thought to herself.

Reina slipped on the heels that her mother gave to her. They were relatively small today, only three inches. They were colored like obsidian; it had a pattern of repeated crossing of straps until it reached just a little above her ankles. The straps wrapped around her leg with a ribbon at the side. The heels added to her height which she greatly worked on.

She was short before, but now, because of continuous exercise and vitamins, she was able to grow into a tall young woman today. Four years ago, she was a very petit girl that very much looked like a doll and often been the subject to her brother's hugs.

Four years ago, when she was twelve, her Oyaji asked her to participate in the US Open after she was invited there.

The tennis association had a meeting and tried to make tennis into a mixed one instead of having the women's division and the men's division separated. In order for them to know if it will be effective, they asked famous athletes to try and play together. She was included because when she was in America, she was fairly famous in the junior tournaments because of her record of being the best.

After a try, they saw the potential of her and many other female competitors and made the rule official.

When she felt that she was ready, she made her way downstairs and went up to her baka Aniki who was at the entrance. "Aniki, are we going to eat at Sumire-baa-sama's house?" she asked her brother the moment that he stopped talking to the man on the phone.

"Hmm? I'm not sure if we will go to her house, Chibisuke. But nonetheless, we will eat there. Say, I heard that Sakuno-chan's won a spot in the regulars of the girl's tennis team. We should congratulate her when we get there." She nodded at this and went to her brother's midnight black Mustang. The mixed gender rule that was made was only in international and public competitions. School tournaments were not included in this; hence, there were still divisions in teams.

She climbed at the back seat because she knew that her brother would open the front window and speed drive across Japan's pavement. She would not risk ruining her hair before her baa-sama sees it. Her mother and Sumire-baa-sama liked her long hair; they did not want her to cut it and made her grow it until her waist. Ponytails could fix it, even a simple French braid will do too; especially on tournaments.

She actually put a classy red ribbon on her head just to make sure that she won't disappoint her aunt. It was only on times like this that she dresses like a doll to make her happy. Only on special occasions, and Reina considers seeing her aunt after four years a very special event.

They arrived at a large hotel with the name Atobe engraved at the entrance. They passed the lobby and went to the man behind the desk. Beside him was a woman in her early twenties. Both of them became beet red when they saw the two Echizens walking to them.

Ryoga was also doted on by their aunt and wanted him to dress up too. But Ryoga being Ryoga, he always had to look his best in social and private events. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath. His in perfect condition shoes with slight heels clicked on the floor. He stood tall and proud like what their instructors told them when facing other people. His tall physique, matched with his handsome face made the surrounding women swoon at his charm.

Ryoga smirked at this and shoved his hand on his pocket while he walked model-style to the man. He then purposely leaned on the desk that made the girl stutter and blush even further because of his sudden closeness. _Just like baka Oyaji, _Reina thought dryly to herself.

Reina stood a few paces behind and cocked her hip to the side as she checked her watch for the time. If Ryoga attracts both female and male genders alike, Reina can too. They weren't siblings for nothing.

Unlike Ryoga though, she is absolutely oblivious to the attention that she gets.

"Hey! Do you know where Ryuzaki Sumire's reservation is?" Ryoga tested the waters as he spoke in english. Reina grew up mostly in England so her accent is different than Ryoga's. The girl behind almost fainted at that moment if Reina had not intervened. "Where is it held?" she asked as bluntly as she could to the stammering woman.

"U-umm, at the t-t-top floor, miss." The girl finally responded with English. She knew not to ask how they were related to Ryuzaki Sumire because they're attire and surrounding air screamed 'rich and very important.' The event was arranged by Atobe Keigo, heir to the company that they worked for. It was only natural to assume that these people were somehow related to them. If you add the fact that she and the other people knew that they're famous models, then you could already guess why she did not feel the need to ask.

"Aha! Thank you miss! I hope that I'll get to see you again!" this time, Ryoga talked with flawless Japanese. This greatly shocked the people because they thought that even though the Echizen siblings have Japanese names, they did not know that they can speak well in their native tongue.

Reina was already at the elevator because she was planning on finishing in coming up before their fans snap out of their daze and attack them. Ryoga was left alone while the 'crazy humans' tried to get his attention. By the time that he reached the elevator and tucked in beside his imouto, he was slightly panting and looked at her accusingly.

"Chibisuke! You left me all alone!" he sniffed like a little lost puppy that was 'accidentally' abandoned then found a day later.

"If you weren't too busy trying to flirt with the sluts outside, then we wouldn't have any problem now, don't we?" she said to him as she examined the grandeur of the building.

Ryoga sighed and stood up, he leaned on the wall and looked over his baby sister. She looked so cute and beautiful in her get-up; very different from her usual attire of a skirt and tennis shirts. He was glad that she could actually do this kind of things; he went over a stage where he thought that his precious Chibisuke was not taking the straight path. He will accept her, whatever she chooses, but still, he wanted to have cute little nieces and nephews that will one hundred percent adore him. He will name them Denise and Denephew if given the chance and-

His thoughts were put to a stop when the elevator dinged and they were faced in a very beautiful view. The whole city was seen in their position, the busy lights and cool fresh air added to the beautiful setting of the room. They slowly walked to the inside and saw multiple pairs of eyes trained on them.

"Yo! Old hag, where are ya? Reina and me are here, how're ya feeling?" he asked in English the silent room. His model smile was firmly in place as he charmed his way to the center where their aunt was seated. She smacked his head and yelled at him, "Just like your father, I see! Calling me old hag, you and that hentai of a prodigy!"

"Please Aniki, don't come barging in and yelling like a crazed maniac like it's a party and you're the host. This is not America, and this is not a club. **You **are embarrassing me." A smooth and well-mannered voice rang throughout the whole place.

All eyes went to the object and widened.

* * *

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews and support! (Follows and favs too .)**

**I hope that you'll continue to read this...**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a long time, don't you think so too? ****  
**

**I could very well list so many things regarding why I couldn't update, but I know that will only look like I'm giving excuses. So please forgive me! And no, I do not intent to abandon this fic.**

**Well, thanks for still reading by the way! I really appreciate it.**

**If you have any ideas, please don't be afraid to message me!**

* * *

"O-baa-sama! We just came back, how are you and Sakuno?" I quickly prevented the chaos that was about to ensue. _Thank God for all the advices Okaa-sama gave me!_

My oyaji's former coach beamed at me, "Reina! It's so good to see you again! Congratulations for your win in the Australian Open, I heard that Wimbledon's trying to get you to join."

"Oh, yes," I smiled back, "me and Aniki are."

I bowed before her and hugged her tightly. Her scent quickly wafted through my senses, I found myself leaning more to my 'grandmother' to take in the familiar smell that has always comforted me. She was every bit a grandma to me as she is to my bestfriend Sakuno.

I heard a snort after we both released each other. Turning around, it was my big brother, Ryo-nii-chan. I did a once-over to his pouting face, I laughed, amused at his sulking.

In fast strides, I was swiftly in front of him. Before he realized it, I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Obaa-sama. "Ryo-nii-chan~ Come on, say sorry to Sumire-baasama! I'm sure that she'll give you a hug too if you behave."

I pushed the idiot to her as he turned around to glare at me. "Chibisuke…" he had a scary face on, which didn't even faze me, "The only times that you call me 'Ryo-nii-chan is when you need something. Uwaa! That is soo mean."

I tilted my head while wearing a confused expression. It was always a good thing that I can apply my model skills whenever I needed it. _Ha! Who said that actors are the only…umm…actors? I don't think 'Pretenders' is the right word…_

Well, anyway… back to Aniki.

Using my puppy effect, "But Ryo-nii-chan said some rude things. So nii-chan should apologize!"

"Che, alright."

_Yes! _

"I am incredibly sorry, Obaa-chan," he said while bowing. Immediately after this, he was pulled into a tight hug by her.

"Maa, maa. Don't let it happen again you lazy idiot!" She said that after delivering a very hard knuckle to his head.

It would seem that everything is alright now. Now, where is that girl? I did a full rotation from my spot and saw only 4 other occupants in the room besides me, Aniki, and Obaa-sama. One is a guy with a camera, a young woman with a camera too, a sophisticated man with a suit and orange –like colored hair, and there's Sakuno!

She saw me looking at her and she grinned, making me smile as well. I didn't need to go to her because she already went to my direction and squeezed me. _How could someone who looks so gentle have killer hugs?_

"I missed you!" she squealed. "Reina-chan!"

"Ditto," I returned the hug, "Sakuno."

When we finally broke apart, Aniki was already at our side grinning at us. I raised a brow at him and asked him what was wrong. "Aniki, are you alright?"

He glanced at me and said with enthusiasm, "What did I say earlier, Chibisuke? Sakuno did win a spot in the regulars at her school's tennis club, we should celebrate it."

"Hnn… Oh yeah, we should," I agreed.

"Uhmm, guys…" Sakuno said so shakily that I fought to laugh at her expression. She looked like someone is going to do a very frightening thing to her, which we probably would do.

I advanced slowly to her and said with a creepy smile, "Oh, come on, Sakuno~ Don't be such a killjoy!" While I said that, my big brother backed me up and said, "Uh-huh… now please come forth so we can express our happiness to you~"

She tried to get away but she must have had a very unfortunate life decided for her. That is because we already had her shoulders gripped. Aniki held her under her shoulders as I took the place under her ankles.

And then we counted to three.

"One!"

"Two…"

"Three!"

That was when Sakuno found herself in midair.

You should expect her expression to be of shock, fear and bewilderment. She screamed, "Kyaaa! Catch me lunatics!" she closed her eyes as she expected to fall hard.

We got her just in time before she crashed to the marble floor. I chuckled at her as Aniki accompanied me with his snickers. "Oh, man… that was fun~" he said.

"You bet it was!" I agreed.

"You-you…are…all crazy! I can't believe you threw me like that!" she said between pants. "Uwaaa…so mean~"

I mussed up her hair as she pouted as I did that.

"I wasn't even prepared!" she complained to us while we just looked at her amused.

Aniki was about to tickle her when I sensed a presence near us. I turned around and saw the camera-holding-man looking at us in shock while the woman with him is looking at him in a confused expression. The one with a suit seems to be looking at us with only curiosity but still kept his distance.

The 'camera man' quickly went up to us and asked, "Are…are you really?" He left his question hanging.

"Depends on what you mean, you know." My brother answered for me.

I guess that Aniki noticed him too.

"Oh! Well, I'm Inoue Mamoru of the 'Monthly Pro Tennis.' This is my assistant, Shiba Saori," he said politely. My brother and I nodded at this. I stepped up and looked at the man in the eye.

"Well?" If the reporter gets intimidated, well it's not really my problem now, is it?

He backed away a bit. He sweatdropped and stuttered as he tried to form coherent words out from his mouth. I scoffed. _ I have no time for such things._

I was about to turn away and drag Sakuno out when he finally recovered and talked. His pitch was a little too high, though. "You are Echizen Reina, am I correct? The Princess of Tennis?" he looked at me determinedly.

I cocked my head to the side and smirked. "Heh, and what if I am?"

His gulp was noticeable. He gazed at me and Aniki alternately and asked, "And you are Echizen Ryoga, right? The Prince of Tennis?" It was more like a statement than a question.

His so-called partner looked at us in amazement and shock. My guess is; she didn't know who we were unless you say our names.

After the man's starry expression calmed down, he held out his hand as my brother gently took it. We both shook our hands firmly as he requested a short interview about us. Aniki, being the attention-whore that he is, accepted immediately.

"Of course! Me and Chibisuke would gladly accept~"

And then he trotted along while the two reporters followed him to one of the balconies. As for me? I couldn't care less. But luck isn't on my side today… before I knew it, Aniki has already taken hold of my arms and brought me to the two expectant adults.

* * *

As the fine green-haired woman was grabbed by her older brother, Ryuzaki Sakuno was left behind. The brown-haired girl looked at them in amusement as she quickly went to one of the large tables and sat down. She would just have to wait and eat something to past time.

Who knows how long they would take.

* * *

Inoue Mamoru looked over the two tennis prodigies in wonder. He never would've thought that he would get the chance to see them up close. He was a great fan of their father.

Even up-close, the Echizen siblings were indeed beautiful. They both have different charms that attract people to them. Such stunning looks can never be looked at without glancing back.

The reporter cleared his throat and began his interview.

"So, can we start with Reina-san please? I can call you that, can't I?" he asked the bonny woman.

"Hnn… yeah you can. It would be confusing if you call the both of us in our family name," came her reply.

"Plus, we both grew up in English speaking countries. It would be more comfortable if we are addressed in our given names," Ryoga said as he smiled at the camera.

Shiba was startled at the fine features that both youngsters have. So she did everything that she could to take as many pictures as she can. When she first saw the two enter, she recognized them as the famous models in her collection of magazines. She did not expect them to be the one of the world's top-ranking athletes.

Questions like,

"What are you doing here in Japan?"

"How are you coping?"

"What caused you to take a short break?"

"Are you injured?"

-are asked to the female tennis player. Reina being Reina, only answered with cryptic and short replies. She made sure not to reveal anything. But her brother…

Blast him to kingdom come.

_'__That blabber-mouth better not reveal anything about me, or else…'_ Reina made a silent promise in her head that seemed to transfer to her Aniki, for he stiffened and his cheery attitude was lessened. Still, this did not hinder the older Echizen from basking in the attention.

Reina watched on. She was bored to the depths of her body. Slipping away was quite easy as she went up to the suit-wearing-guy. The man is decent, she'll give him that.

"Are you Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter?" the man lifted a brow.

"Sort of…" Reina trailed.

They both looked at one another and concluded that they'll get along just fine.

"Echizen Reina," she introduced herself first. It was only polite and correct. She did approach him first, after all.

The man shook her hand that she offered and said, "I am Sakaki Taro."

"Well, Sakaki-san, how do you know Sumirebaa-sama?" Reina decided sate her curiosity.

"I am a fellow coach. I manage Hyotei Gakuen."

"Ah…" she muttered.

She looked around the large room and raised her brows. Why would they gather in a place like this when there are only a few people around?

Sakaki-sensei seemed to have noticed her expression. So he supplied her with an answer to her unspoken question.

"The students left to play some practice matches. That is why no high-school student is here. Seishun Gakuen and Hyotei are one of the few schools that have been invited here."

"Hnn…"

"Atobe Keigo, Hyotei Gakuen's ace and captain, owns this hotel," he told her.

"Oh? Is he strong?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

"Heh. Are there many other strong guys here?"

"You would be surprised on how much talent these kids have in their bodies," he chuckled slightly.

Reina smiled and sprinted to her grandmother. "O-baa-sama! Can I watch those regulars while they play?"

Ryuzaki-sensei quirked a brow and smiled, "Go on, but take your brother with you."

"Hai!"

She grabbed her Aniki's wrist and pulled Sakuno with her. "Bye!" she called to the people inside.

They went outside and headed straight to the courts. Her Aniki looked on in slight interest in the perfect picture of calmness. The same couldn't be said for Sakuno though. She wasn't built like the Echizen siblings so she was still panting while the other two are already conversing.

"Ne…Chibisuke, what are we doing here?" Ryoga asked his imouto.

"Sakaki-sensei told me that there are a lot of talented players here in Japan at our age," she said with excitement.

"And you're here to confirm that," he stated knowingly.

Reina didn't answer. It was already obvious what she will say anyway. Instead, she just looked at the courts while still hiding behind one of the trees around the area.

They were impressive for their level. That's her judgement. But six players caught her attention the most. They were on a completely different level than the others. Exhibiting a commanding yet attracting vibe each, they were all different from each other and stand out the most.

They weren't even playing. But Reina could tell. She and the other strong players can sniff others smell. They can tell whether there is potential or just conceitedness.

There was a red head too. She could also see his potential. If it wasn't for his energetic personality, then maybe she would've liked to play with him. But she got the feeling that the red ball of energy with that leopard printed shirt would only irritate her to no end.

She smirked as she turned away.

Sakaki-sensei was right after all. Japan sure is worth the trouble.

"Come on, Aniki. Let's meet them some other time," she smirked at him. "Maybe then, we can both challenge those guys…"

Ryoga produced an identical grin as he too noticed those who stood out.

But one thing is for certain, when Sakuno saw those smirks, she sighed in exhaustion. Those two can only smile like that if they find an interesting opponent.

After all, there are only a few things that can interest the siblings. If Reina's remarkable ability to forget every single thing about a person or thing that isn't worth her interest is not enough proof… then what?

* * *

**I know its short but...uwaa! Please don't hate me! **

**Well, anyway, please review! **

**I'm open for suggestions, my beloved readers. **

**And please forgive my not-so-wonderful writing skills. **


End file.
